


Reciprocation

by StakeTheHeart



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StakeTheHeart/pseuds/StakeTheHeart
Summary: Jade's impatience gets her into tough situations more times than not, but she makes it work. When her many messages go unanswered she decides to hurry along the planned hangout day by dragging Tori from the house instead of waiting for her outside. Nothing could prepare her for what she walks in on.





	Reciprocation

Jade was currently irritated, but that wasn't new. The cause of her irritation wasn't new either. Tori Vega just happened to get on her nerves more often than not. That was common knowledge. What wasn't was why she was so irritating to Jade. Many could only guess but only she knew and that alone was an irritant.

She growled her agitation and sent another message to Tori, waiting impatiently for her to answer her ten text messages. According to the argument and following forced pinky promise the day before, she was supposed to spend the day with the annoying younger Vega. Just the two of them without the group. Jade wasn't really looking forward to it for various, conflicting, reasons.

She brooded all day as soon as she woke up that morning, and when she was finally ready to deal with it, Tori pulled her little phone ignoring chiz. She swore she could strangle the girl. An idea occurred to her and she smirked, throwing open the door to her car and stepping out. She had been waiting outside the Vega household for the past half hour so it wouldn't hurt to let herself in and personally give Tori a piece of her mind. Then she would be sorry she ever ignored her. Especially after it was Tori who insisted on hanging out. Jade wouldn't stand for it.

She marched up the walkway and unlocked the door with the spare key Tori entrusted to her. In actuality, she stumbled upon it a while ago and used it to 'break in' many times, causing Tori to question how she got in so easily. Jade eventually told her about the key and had to listen to Tori lecture her until she was told she could keep it. Only because Tori felt better knowing she gave Jade permission to enter. Jade didn't care either way. If she wanted in she would bust in if she had to. Although putting Tori's mind at ease did help the trust factor between them.

After all, just because Jade didn't vocalize that she might think of Tori as one of her closest friends didn't mean she was going to suddenly act all friendly with her. If anything she was the same old difficult and snarky Jade West everyone knew her to be. Yet she knew Tori could see right through her. And knowing that was all that mattered.

Jade stepped inside and shut the door quietly behind her. She toed off her boots so that she could continue on silent feet, anticipating the moment when she scared Tori. It was funny seeing her scream in terror and clutch at her heart in a mini panic attack. She even made her pee a little one time. That had Jade laughing so hard she had to prop herself against the wall or she would end up on the floor. Tori was never happy when she was scared but she dealt with it. If it meant she got to see Jade smile and hear her laugh then it was worth it. Jade rolled her eyes and felt sick when Tori told her that. It almost made her stop scaring her. Almost.

Jade crept up the stairs and took slow steps down the hall, eyes on the door to Tori's room. It was shut. It was rarely ever shut. Tori welcomed anyone into her space so the door was usually open. But not this time. It would make catching her by surprise a bit harder but she would make it work. She was nothing if not determined.

She stepped close to the door and set a hand on the knob. She froze for a moment when she thought she heard Tori say her name, but when it fell silent again she carefully began to turn the doorknob. With a slow push she edged the door open.

Her eyes darted around the room, searching for Tori so that she could get the drop on her. She spotted her at her desk across the room, her back to her. Perfect. She was hunched over in the chair with an elbow resting on the desk. A dull glow in the somewhat dimly lit room told her Tori had her phone in hand. Good, she was distracted. Jade stepped forward, crouched and ready to spring at just the right time. Little did she know just how distracted Tori was.

Jade was about to strike when Tori inhaled sharply and then exhaled, a low moan sliding from her lips. Jade's name followed in a mumble yet it was spoken so reverently. Said person could only stand stuck in place, her mind jammed in an attempt to understand the situation. Tori whimpered and her back arched, her hips rocking forward. Only then did Jade's eyes fall to Tori's bare arm, leading to the hand between her legs. She fought to keep her own breathing even as Tori shook, her topless form arching with pleasure. She fell back against the chair, revealing her phone which was clenched tightly in her other hand. Jade almost gasped at the image. It was a picture of her.

She remembered the day clearly. Everyone decided that they wanted to go to the beach. Tori was extra peppy that day because a few days prior she and Jade had a good talk about how they viewed each other. It was real and honest and made Jade feel so exposed but it was nice to finally trust someone. It was the beginning of a better friendship between the two and Jade didn't regret it despite knocking down some of her walls. At the beach Tori dragged her off as volunteers to get burgers for everyone. On the way over to the nearest food joint Tori playfully took pictures of Jade and her. She even got some candid shots with and without Jade's knowledge. This had to be one she wasn't aware of because she didn't recognize the picture itself, only the background and what she wore.

She had on an old flannel and shorts over her bikini. The flannel was left half buttoned so that the bikini top was visible. Her hair was tousled from the breeze. She never saw herself look so relaxed and happy before. A soft half smile pulled at her lips and her head was turned just enough to see it. The sun shone bright behind her, highlighting her features. If she knew Tori, and she knew her well enough now, she could see why she kept the picture and hadn't told Jade. She would have made her delete it for many reasons. Except now it was quickly holding a different meaning.

It was almost like time started up again, the silence of her stunned mind finally letting in sound. The scene before her resumed after what seemed like a long pause, punctuating the moment with a loud cry from Tori. With a lurch backwards in a clumsy attempt to escape the room, Jade fell into the side table by Tori's bed. A notebook and pen hit the floor, the lamp almost taking a dive with them.

The sudden sound made Tori jump, startled. She quickly pulled her hand from her underwear and dropped her phone with a clatter on the desk to cover her bra clad chest with her arm. She shot from the chair and spun around to see Jade toppled backwards, half clinging to the side table and half propped on the wall. Similar expressions of shock were found on both their faces. Tori was bright red in embarrassment, curling into herself a moment later with guilt quickly taking over. Jade's mouth hung open. She tried to form words but she lost the ability to speak.

She vaguely heard Tori's concerned voice calling to her. It was so unlike the way she spoke her name before. Replaying the moment in her head caused a shiver to run down Jade's spine, an entirely different reaction taking root within her. She clenched her teeth and shook her head, forcing the images and sounds away. Tori hesitantly called to her again but all Jade could do was leave without a single word. She couldn't process what happened until she was far away from Tori. Far enough that she wouldn't do something rash. So she pushed herself on her feet and bolted for the door without looking back.

* * *

Jade wasn't ashamed to admit to herself that what she walked in on was provocative. She didn't run out because she didn't like what she saw. On the contrary, she liked it a lot. She just needed time to think and decide how she wanted to react. Yet all she could do was think about it, replay it, reflect on it, and maybe even let it affect her more than she had initially planned to. She ended up lying in bed, sans pants and eyes closed. Her breathing had finally evened out and the familiar calm that settled over her after every release eased her racing thoughts.

When she allowed herself to think again the first thing that came to mind was how easily it was to enjoy the thought of being with Tori intimately, as the youngest Vega had obviously been doing with her. She never outright denied the feelings she began to develop for Tori, but she did suppress them to a certain extent. She told herself they wouldn't work. They were two very different people. She was sure it would end badly and then she would lose a good friend. She also didn't think Tori would ever see her that way. But she was wrong. She was so wrong.

And the evidence just kept playing in her head, stoking the fire within her again. She groaned irritably and brushed her hair back as she sat up. It was ridiculous, but a part of her still couldn't believe what she witnessed. She would have thought she had just woken up from a wet dream than believe she walked in on Tori…She shook her head and pushed off the bed. She needed a cold shower to get her head out of the gutter.

* * *

The next several days saw little of Jade and Tori. Both remained held up in their respective rooms, agonizing over that one day that changed everything. It came as no surprise to Tori that she was the first to recover. She had come to the realization that she had feelings for Jade since the moment they met. Cheesy but true.

Jade was a beautiful person, flaws and all. She was complex and a bit broken but so sure of herself and what she wanted that she fascinated Tori. She couldn't help but want to befriend her, get to know the real Jade. She was more than happy when she got that far. She remembered every time Jade came to her for consolation or help. She remembered every moment Jade showed something more, something unique that she was sure she showed no one else but Tori. They reached a point of friendship Tori had always wanted and she cherished it.

But now she didn't know what to do. There was no previous experience to rely on to sort out the problem of Jade avoiding her because nothing like this had ever happened. She had no knowledge to go on and she was scared of what Jade might be thinking. She didn't want to lose her friend and found herself cursing her weak will, for giving in to her emotions.

What started as getting dressed to hang out quickly became musing, and then imagining, and by the time she was aware of just how desperate she made herself with desire she was already tapping through her phone in search of the one picture she adored. Once she saw it she caved rather quickly. The image perfectly captured the true Jade that only Tori saw and she wanted her more than ever in that moment. She wanted Jade's lips against hers, Jade's hands in her hair, Jade's body pressed close.

Tori shivered at the thought and bit her lip. There went her mind again, running off before she could stop it. When it came to Jade she had no control. She unknowing surrendered herself to the pale girl time and time again, a one sided desire she thought would only ever end if Jade found out. She would either sever whatever they had going or, Tori hoped, would feel the same way. If the look on her face when she ran from the room said anything, along with the radio silence from Jade's end, then it looked like she messed up big time. She lost Jade because she couldn't keep a handle of her emotions.

She should have known Jade would find out eventually. She was lucky she didn't spout the words of adoration, fondness, and affection that constantly ran through her mind any time she was near Jade. That took some effort but she managed. And now all that was for nothing. She might have already lost Jade, and the millions of texts and calls and voice mails were nothing but unaccepted words Jade deleted without a care. She was shutting her out, shutting down, and it was all Tori's fault.

She slumped over in defeat from her seat at the edge of her bed and set aside her phone. She was planning to send one more apology as well as a resignation when there was a soft knock at the door. Two simple taps told her it wasn't Trina who often knocked loudly as a mere formality before barging inside. Her mother knocked, but multiple times and quickly. Her father knocked twice, but heavy and loud. Even then he waited a solid ten seconds after she told him he could come in. So it really only left one person, especially since Tori expressed that she didn't want to be bothered. Only one person would ignore the request, and that was Jade. Really, she didn't mind. She was hopeful as it was that Jade wanted to talk to her. She ignored her messages but she should have known that when a situation was serious enough Jade liked to talk directly.

Tori gave her permission to enter and the door opened a moment later. Jade stood in the doorway, timid for once, before Tori offered a smile. Jade seemed to relax a bit and shut the door behind her when she came in. She rested her back on it and stared at Tori who let her advance at her own pace.

She waited patiently for Jade to say something. Jade's eyes fell to Tori's hands which were wringing themselves fretfully in her lap, the only sign that she was anxious besides the worry in her brown eyes. Jade, as always, was hard to read at first. She looked like she wasn't affected until she slowly let down her guard. Only then did Tori see the shy way her blue-green eyes would flick to her before looking way, a light shade of pink to her cheeks. She suddenly squared her shoulders and stood tall, an indicator that she realized her behavior and wanted to hide it. Tori knew better and so did Jade, but it didn't stop her from trying. She cleared her throat and met Tori's gaze head on, determined to settle things between them. Tori continued to wait, relieved that Jade was going to take the lead because she didn't know where to start.

"So…what brought that on?"

Tori couldn't help but laugh at the forced casual quality to Jade's voice. She chuckled, and together they found a way through the tension in the room. Jade took a step but stopped. Tori patted the space next to her and Jade continued, taking a seat next to her with respective distance between them. It wasn't an obvious amount but more than usual between them.

"Is that caution for you or me?"

Tori's question caught Jade off guard. She could sense the slight hurt in her tone and on her face. If she was a brick wall then Tori was a window. Her defenses could keep out most things, but it also gave away how she felt. She was so easy to read.

"Me."

Tori wasn't expecting that answer. She looked to Jade with a tilt of her head, questioning the small smile on Jade's lips before it disappeared.

"How so?"

"I'll tell you only if you tell me how the other day came to be."

Tori's brows furrowed with concern at the serious look on Jade's face. She almost forgot how quickly Jade could flip from one emotion to the next when she needed to. Tori was the one to get hung up on the small things while Jade was quick to figure things out. She always sought the truth and valued trust so Tori readied herself to answer honestly.

"I was getting ready for our day out when…"

She began strongly enough, but then her words faded uncertainly. Jade nodded and gestured for her to go on, remaining patient and encouraging. Tori started again.

"I was getting ready for our day out when I started planning what we'd do. I guess somewhere along the way those plans kind of turned into wishful thinking of how it would be if we were to go out on a date."

Jade listened quietly, thoughtful. Tori wanted to date her. She couldn't get her mind around it but it still sounded nice. She didn't mind that. Tori watched her process it before continuing.

"Long story short, date ideas quickly turned into what we could be doing after the date."

Tori mumbled the last part, blushing and looking away. Jade's crooked smile was one of amusement.

"Hey."

She reached out and pulled Tori's hands apart, replacing one with her own to squeeze reassuringly. Tori glanced at her but couldn't meet her eyes. She was still thoroughly mortified that Jade saw her in such a state, one that Jade had unknowingly put her in quite often.

"It's ok. I get it."

"You do?"

Tori's gaze held steady now and Jade nodded wisely, her smile confident.

"Of course. I would be insulted if you didn't react that way while thinking about me. I'm hot."

Tori laughed and nudged Jade who laughed with her.

"Shut up!"

"Why? You don't want to hear the truth?"

Tori shook her head at Jade's ridiculous teasing and clasped her hand in a much firmer grasp between her own. The distance between them lessened with the level of comfort that was returning. Jade knew how Tori must be feeling. She would have felt the same way had the situation been reversed, which brought her to the real reason she was there. She wanted to patch things up between them as well as come clean. Tori obviously felt bad for the whole ordeal but Jade didn't want her to. Jokes aside, it was a natural thing and she was flattered that Tori thought of her as potential girlfriend material. The only way to make it up to her was to share the embarrassment with her.

"Look, in all honesty, I've…I've thought about you that way too. I just wasn't unfortunate enough to have you walk into the middle of it."

As soon as the words were out Jade watched Tori's face for her reaction. It would be instantaneous, unlike her own stony features that took time to think about something first before deciding how to feel. True to her nature Tori's eyes widened and she blinked in disbelief. But then she smiled in relief and a bit of mischief.

"Really?"

Jade groaned her exasperation in a dramatic way to show she caught on to what Tori was doing. That didn't stop Tori from poking fun.

"So what about me gets your engine going?"

"Vega…"

Jade's tone was one of warning but it was weak and she held back a smile. Tori wiggled her brows at her and grinned.

"I'm waiting."

"You could tell me first."

"I could, but I asked first."

"Technically I did and you've yet to go into detail. I kindly let it slide."

Tori pulled away and crossed her arms.

"Fine."

Jade chuckled and stood from the bed with a shrug.

"I'll find out sooner or later. Possibly sooner if you want what I want."

Tori straightened, alert. Her arms dropped and she stood up to face Jade.

"What **do** you want?"

Jade eyed Tori a moment, features thoughtful but giving away nothing. The anticipation was getting to Tori and an impatient grunt found its way out of her mouth. Jade cracked a smile and rolled her eyes.

"What do you think?"

"Jade! Why can't you just answer the darn question and get straight-"

Tori's words were cut off with a hum of approval as Jade's lips captured hers. She was going for soft and chaste, but the second her lips touched Tori's she was hooked. The kiss became desperate and a shade rough, Tori's tongue seeking entrance into her mouth. She groaned when she allowed her in and pushed her back on the bed. She pulled back for air before briefly kissing Tori again. Through her panting she managed a pleased smirk and leaned in to breathe against Tori's neck.

"Nothing about this is straight."

"Less witty banter."

Tori's demand of sorts excited Jade.

"More kissing?"

Jade dropped an open mouthed kiss to Tori's neck as an example.

"Please?"

Now she was pleading and Jade didn't know which one sounded better. It was all so overwhelming. She kissed down the side of Tori's neck and grazed her skin with her teeth. Tori sucked in a breath and cupped Jade's face to bring her back up.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

Concern lined Jade's face, dominant over her rising desire. Tori smiled and shook her head.

"No, it was right. So right I don't want to risk anything should Trina come home. If I thought you walking in on me was embarrassing I would probably die of mortification if Trina even heard what was going on."

Jade chuckled at the thought but became serious when Tori showed actual worry. She got comfortable and eased herself lower to rest on Tori, their bodies meeting in harmony. Tori's eyes fluttered at the sensation and fell shut when Jade ran a hand through her hair, resting at her jaw when it fell still. She leaned down enough to brush noses with Tori, their lips almost touching.

"Ok. We won't do anything you don't want to."

"Thank you."

Jade could feel Tori relax under her. Only then did she move to nip at her ear.

"Although, if you change your mind let me know. All we would have to do is be quiet and she'll never know."

Tori squirmed when Jade made her way down her neck again.

"I-I can't. Besides the obvious fact that Trina barges into my room uninvited, I wouldn't be able to…"

Jade pulled away and gazed down at Tori expectantly.

"Go on."

Tori looked away when she muttered the words.

"I can't stay quiet."

Jade raised a brow at that. Tori slowly flushed red.

"You won't know until you try."

"No, really. I can't. That's how Trina, well, she kinda found out about my…pastime, because I was a bit too loud."

Jade held in the laugh that wanted to come out and instead covered her amused smirk by nuzzling under Tori's chin. Tori let her head fall back, a hand leaving Jade's back to run upward. It stroked the back of her neck before tangling in her hair and pulling her closer.

"You were quiet enough before. If you hadn't been I probably wouldn't have walked in on you."

"I've been practicing since she found out."

Jade lifted her head to raise a brow at Tori who rolled her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that."

"I'm wondering how often that happens. I like to think I cause a strong reaction in you."

Jade turned her attention back to Tori mid-sentence, her hand caressing down her side and her lips at her neck again, voice husky and low. Tori trembled and Jade smirked, biting at her neck. Tori held back a yelp and her grip tightened on Jade.

"See? You can do it."

Tori pushed Jade away and smacked her shoulder.

"If you can't behave the door is right there."

"Killjoy. At least I managed to leave a mark."

Jade's frown became a smirk as she brushed the area of Tori's neck she spent some time lavishing in affection.

"What?!"

Tori effortlessly rolled them over so that she could get out from under Jade, temporarily straddling her waist before jumping off the bed and running to the mirror. She left Jade on the bed, stunned at her sudden swiftness. Tori checked every inch of her neck and came up empty. She heard Jade laughing and turned to glare at her.

"Very funny."

"You should have seen your face. You looked horrified."

Jade laid on her side, propped on her elbow so that her cheek rested on her hand. She looked so carefree. Tori wanted to get back at her and wipe the confident smirk off her face. So with a huff she relaxed her peeved expression and walked over. Without a word she pushed Jade on her back by her shoulders and straddled her waist again. She couldn't enjoy it last time because she was too busy worrying, but now she enjoyed every part of her that came in contact with Jade. She was taken by surprise at first but quickly relaxed, her hands resting on Tori's thighs.

"I thought you didn't want to risk it?"

Tori took in Jade's undaunted and taunting tone and then it was her turn to smirk when an idea came to mind. Jade's calm faltered only a second before she held it down, but it was enough to see that Jade was just as affected by her.

"Maybe I do."

"Make up your mind."

The words barely left her mouth when their lips met again, slow and heated. Tori let Jade deepen it and remained focused even when Jade's hands began to wander teasingly. Tori kept their lips sealed and shifted so that her leg fell between Jade's own. She stroked down Jade's body to lift her leg and wrap it around her waist. Jade broke the kiss with a gasp against her mouth. Tori pressed into her once but made it deliberate. The soft sound that escaped Jade's lips that time yanked a longing groan from Tori.

The thought of pushing Jade West to the edge quickly excited her and she made contact with Jade again. Jade growled her name and kissed her hard, hands desperate on her body. Jade regained control and pushed Tori on her back, all the while maintaining the kiss. She rocked into Tori twice, slow and drawn out. The first time Tori silenced herself with keeping the kiss going but the second time she couldn't hold back the loud moan that fought free. Almost instantly there was banging on the door and Trina's voice shouted through it.

"Tori, you better not be doing what I think you're doing in there! Alone time is spent **alone**! Give it a rest when I'm home! Sheesh!"

They listened as she stomped back to her room and slammed the door.

"See! I told you! We didn't even hear her come home!"

Jade only laughed and rested her forehead on Tori's chest. Tori grumbled and poked at her side until she stopped, batting away Tori's hand.

"Maybe we should take advantage of the mood killer and stop."

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure I could get us going again."

Jade's suggestion and smoldering gaze drew Tori in for a languid kiss but she drew the line after that, pushing Jade back and holding her there.

"Be lucky she thought I was alone. Now let me up. I think we should go out and get some fresh air. It'll help clear our heads."

Jade groaned a complaint and rolled off Tori but didn't move to get up as she had. Tori grabbed at her wrists and tugged but Jade refused.

"Come on."

"No."

Tori sighed at her stubborn, friend? Girlfriend? She was about to pull out the puppy dog eyes but Jade already knew her tactics and closed her eyes to combat it so Tori climbed on the bed and sat next to Jade so that she could lean over her.

"If we go right now we can park somewhere and make out in the car."

Jade opened an eye, interested but not agreeing just yet.

"Don't tell me you're going to turn that down."

Jade sat up just enough to stare directly into Tori's eyes, capturing her whole attention.

"Oh, I'm not turning that down, just adjusting some details."

"Like?"

"How long?"

"Three minutes."

"Four."

"Jade."

"Make it five, and I want to touch you."

Jade trailed a finger down Tori's chest and splayed her hand on her stomach, enjoying the way her breath caught and the subtle shudder that ran through her body at her touch.

"Over the clothes of course."

Jade made sure to tack on the last part, like it was afterthought. The intense stare Tori directed at her held her in place a moment longer before Tori nodded and kissed her.

"Ok, but we're calling this a date."

"Fine by me. Let's go."

Jade smiled and let Tori help her up. They made themselves presentable and then headed out, their hands intertwined. Trina came out of her room when they passed and did a double take when she noticed their joined hands. The last thing they heard before leaving the house was the older Vega yelling at them in a high, shrilly voice they both laughed at.

"Hey! You can't just waltz out of here like that, West! You have some explaining to do! Tori, you're in big trouble! Tori? Tori!"


End file.
